


Cookies

by taikodrum (taiko)



Series: Childhood Friends [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting a friend's house isn't complete without snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving for cookies so I wrote this.

One of the reasons why he liked visiting the Kuroko household were the snacks Teru-obaachan would prepare. He wasn’t saying that his mother’s cooking was bad. It just so happened that Teru-obaachan makes the  _best_ snacks. Like today, she baked chocolate chip cookies. The two happily took their usual seats in the dining room, eating their share.

Gobbling each cookie with just one bite, Ogiwara cleaned his plate. His eyes then fell on Kuroko’s that still had some. Ah, he wanted to eat more.

“Ogiwara-kun, you’re drooling.”

Power blue eyes peered at him, prompting him to wipe his mouth excessively with the back of his hand.

A pale hand reached out to him with a cookie. “Here,” Kuroko said.

Ogiwara stared at it then at Kuroko. “Is that okay?”

A nod. “It’s all right.”

Taking the cue, Ogiwara took the cookie in a whole bite and happily munched it. “Teru-obaachan’s cookies are the best!” he said, grinning with a crumb stuck on his face.

Kuroko gently wiped the side of Ogiwara’s mouth and licked his thumb. “Ogiwara-kun is a messy eater.”

“Ah, sorry.” Ogiwara scratched his head.

“You want some more?”

“Sure!”


End file.
